Julie Nelson's Emergency Fags
by DissertationCanWait
Summary: This is a follow on from Pearl of Wisdom, set the morning after Finn tells Rae he loves her and they become a couple. Finn tells his Mum about Rae. I've named his Mum 'Julie'. Hope you enjoy.


Steve swore he could smell bacon as he woke up, the sweet realisation that it was Sunday morning soon following, a wonderful combination. Finally a chance to spend some quality time with his wife, Julie, who he hardly ever saw due to her working constantly. Steve assumed it was Julie who was behind the pleasant breakfast aromas entering their bedroom, but he was surprised to find she was next to him, her eyes flickering open, brown hair all over the place.

"Morning, love." Steve said quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning. What's that smell?" She asked, voice thick.

"Well…either the house is burning down, or our son is cooking us brekky." Steve said, scrambling up. Julie let out a laugh through her nose.

"It'll be both, in that case." She stretched underneath the covers, checking the clock. Steve looked over her as she did so. 09:34. Decent enough lie-in, Steve thought.

"I'll go and investigate." Steve said, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

Steve's suspicions were correct when he wandered into the kitchen in his t-shirt and boxers. There was Finn, fully dressed, frying eggs and whistling along to the radio.

"What's all this, then?" Steve asked. Finn looked up at him quickly, stepping back slightly from the pan and glancing at the dining table in the conservatory. Steve looked over with him, noticing how Finn had set it out very neatly, with napkins, cutlery…the works. There were even different juices and condiments set out in the middle of the table, and Steve started to panic that he'd forgotten about something important. He checked the calendar - nope, no occasion.

"I just um…wanted to cook breakfast for yous today, that's all." Finn looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh aye. Better keep an eye on those, mate." Steve said, pointing at the eggs. Finn resumed, relaxing. Steve landed a pat on Finn's shoulder. "Anything I can help with?"

"No, I got it under control, thanks." Finn said, with mock defensiveness.

Steve raised his eyebrows, backing off. He smiled. "You're the boss!"

Steve entered the conservatory. "Is Mum getting up?" Finn called from behind him.

"She'll be down in a minute." Steve called back.

Julie joined them in her dressing gown just as Finn was putting the plates on the table. She gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. "You've been busy, love! What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, really. Just felt like it." Finn shrugged, taking a seat and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Julie shot Steve a wide eyed smirk from across the table, who responded with a huff of laughter.

"What?" Finn asked, shoving a forkful of sausage in his mouth.

"Nothing!" Steve and Julie said in unison, tucking into their own breakfast. 'Come off it, Finn.' Steve thought - it's not like this was a regular occurrence! Something must have been up. Maybe he was after something. Money probably.

"What time did you get back last night, then?" Julie asked, and Steve suddenly remembered that Finn had gone to Linda Earl's wedding reception the night before. Steve and Julie knew of her from the parent/teacher conferences they'd attended together, although they didn't know her personally. Had heard a few things about her here and there; some nuggets of information less savoury than others.

Steve knew of her in an entirely different context, however: she was Rae Earl's Mum, and Rae Earl happened to be the girl his son was apparently in love with. Steve restrained himself. He hadn't told Julie about Rae, at Finn's request, although not telling her had been awfully hard - especially when Finn had stormed into the house early Saturday morning, slamming a few doors as he did so. Julie had shot up in bed, as did Steve, who in his half-asleep state almost let the cat out of the bag, trying to offer his wife an explanation for their son's behaviour. Steve somehow knew Finn's foul mood had something to do with Rae, partly due to the sixth sense that every Dad obtains and partly because it was obvious Finn had returned alone. Steve remembered how happy Finn seemed as they left the house, Rae thanking Steve for getting the spare room made up for her just before they set off. Steve had watched as Finn smiled warmly at Rae, obviously smitten. Rae had been oblivious to this as Steve chatted to her - "I personally can't stand raves. Gigs are much more my scene. Forget dancing like a horse on crack - mosh pits are the way to go!" - and once Finn had come to himself, he'd tugged on Rae's sleeve. "C'mon Rae, we should be going. Dad'll keep us here all night otherwise." Finn teased, although in good humour. Steve threw an "Oi!" at him, followed by a "Drive safe." as Finn opened the front door for Rae. Rae had thrown a "See ya." from over her shoulder, and Finn said "Bye Dad." with uncharacteristic cheeriness, making Steve smile. He'd watched unseen through the front room window as Finn gently placed his spare bike helmet on Rae's head, and the shy but happy look on the girl's face said it all.

"It won't be long." Steve had said to himself.

Apparently he'd been wrong, and knowing Finn, he was best to be left alone at a time like this. Steve knew he wouldn't be co-operative in the least, could practically play out the scene in his head. The words "Fuck OFF Dad!" instantly sprang to mind. He'd hardly seen Finn at all during the day that followed, only catching him briefly as Finn left the house in the late afternoon in his suit top and denim jacket, still in a foul mood.

Finn's demeanour that morning was a happy contrast, and Steve's curiosity as to why started bubbling up within him.

"Dunno…maybe 1 o'clock or something? I didn't wake ya, did I?" Steve and Julie shook their heads, only Steve clocking on to the small smile playing on his son's lips, not to mention the far off look in his eye.

"How was the reception, then?" Steve asked.

"Was alright, I s'pose." Finn's bright eyes betrayed his nonchalance, as did his head jerking up like a meercat as the hallway phone began to ring. Finn had looked at his Dad uncomfortably before trying to regain his previous composure by returning his gaze to his plate, his shoulders dropping into an unsure slouch.

"I'll get it." Julie said, dropping her slice of toast and leaving the room. Finn and Steve both listened like hawks, and Steve noted Finn's eyes dimming in disappointment as he realised it was his Mum's friend calling for a chat.

"Expecting a call?" Steve asked. Finn shrugged, cutting into his bacon. A few moments passed, and Steve knew Finn wanted to say something, but was holding back. Steve wondered how he was going to proceed now he had his son alone…

"What's the update on this situation with Rae, then?" Steve decided the 'beat around the bush' approach wasn't going to work this time.

Finn's cheeks turned crimson, and he seemed to choke a little on his mouthful. Clearing his throat, he mumbled something incoherently.

"Ya what?" Steve asked, squinting.

Finn repeated himself, voice slightly louder, but not by much:

"We're…going out. I told her, ya know, how I feel about her and stuff and it turns out she likes me too. She loves me, actually." He smiled bashfully at his Dad.

"That's great, son, really great. Good on ya." Steve said, smiling and bobbing his head in an encouraging nod. Finn glanced at his Mum's figure in the hallway, and it sounded like she was finishing up her conversation.

"You going to tell Mum?" Steve asked.

"D'ya think I should?" Finn replied, gulping slightly.

"It's up to you mate, but she's going to find out sooner or later, isn't she. It's not like Rae's just any other girl; she's different, important to ya…and if she's important to you, she's important to us."

Finn gazed at his Dad, contemplating, giving him a quick nod before Julie made her way to rejoin them.

"That was Carol. She wanted to know which B&B we're staying at for John and Jackie's wedding. Think she wants to book her and Kev into the same one."

Steve nodded. "Will they have rooms left so close to the day?"

"Probably not, but she might be lucky. I hope my food hasn't gone cold…"

Steve noticed Finn eyeing his Mum up, the rest of his breakfast temporarily forgotten. Steve thought he'd help him along.

"Finn's got something to tell ya, love." Steve said, trying to keep as casual an air as possible.

"Uh oh, good news or bad news?" She asked, smiling at Finn.

"Good news, I'd say. Very good news!" Steve replied, deciding to let Finn fill in the rest.

Julie looked at Finn expectantly, but didn't say anything more. She was a woman of few words, like Finn; only spoke when she absolutely needed to. Her and Steve were a good match in that respect, as she let her husband do most of the talking while they were out and about. Although her and Finn didn't spend much time together nowadays, they had an unspoken bond that nobody else on earth could comprehend, an impenetrable affinity and understanding of one another. Steve felt he'd inherited most of his looks from his Mum, as well; same eyes, same hair, same mouth…although he had Steve's nose, that was for sure. The bond Steve knew was there only confused him more as to why Finn had neglected to tell Julie about Rae.

Finn glanced at Steve, who smiled a little wider at Finn, silently egging him on. Finn looked back at his Mum.

"I've got a new girlfriend, Mum. Her name's Rae." His voice broke slightly as he told her.

"Ah, so that explains the breakfast!" She chimed.

The family were silent for a moment or two before Finn let out a huff of laughter, Steve chuckling along with him. Julie gave her son a wink.

"Is this the same Rae you've been hanging about town with for the past few weeks?" She asked. Finn nodded as he took a drink of his orange juice. So some intelligence had slipped through, Steve thought.

"I've only heard about this gal. Will I get to meet her soon?" She probed. Finn seemed to choke again, and he quickly pumped his chest with his fist, dislodging something.

"It's early days love - they only got together last night!" Steve reasoned, and Finn looked grateful.

"I see." Julie smiled. "Well, I'm very happy for you, love."

"Thanks Mum." Finn replied, before tensing again as the hallway phone began to ring once more. Steve signalled to his wife to stay seated. "I'll get it."

When Steve picked up the phone, he was delighted to hear a familiar voice on the line. "Hello - can I speak to Finn please? It's Rae." A thought to congratulate her passed through his mind, but he decided mortifying his son after he'd made him a nice breakfast was a bit unfair. Instead he opted for a simple "Hiya Rae, yeah, I'll just call for him…Fi-" He didn't need to complete his sentence as Finn had already leapt up from his seat at the sound of Rae's name, practically sprinting to the hallway. Steve held back a chuckle. "He's here, I'll just pass you over."

Finn look the phone from Steve's hand, a bit embarrassed. Steve glanced behind him as he left the hallway, amused to see Finn waiting a few seconds before beginning to speak. Oldest trick in the book.

When he rejoined his equally amused wife at the table, her smile faded slightly as she said "I had no idea he even liked anyone. Did you know about this?"

Steve nodded apologetically. "He told me about her a couple of weeks ago, whilst you were in Cardiff on Jackie's hen do. He's only talked about her the once, though. Don't feel bad…it was an awkward time for him."

Julie nodded, still looking a little conflicted. She visibly forced herself to cheer up, a trick that both worried Steve and made him proud of her.

"What's she like then?" She asked Steve, quietly. "I keep missing her whenever she comes here."

"She seems very nice…polite enough, bit sarky, but then that suits Finn, I reckon. She's not exactly girly, either."

"How d'ya mean?" Julie asked.

"Well…" Steve let out a big puff of air as he thought to himself. "She wears t-shirts, leather, jeans - doesn't wear make-up…"

"A female version of Finn, then?" Julie said with a crooked smile.

"Basically yes." Steve replied, with a laugh. "That's the impression I got, at least."

"I hope I get to meet her." Julie said, looking at Finn sitting on the stairs, deep in conversation.

"You will, Jules. This seems like something serious."

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me he loves her." Steve said, kissing his teeth and shrugging.

"Wow." Julie looked stunned. "And she…"

"Apparently so." Steve added, still nodding.

"This is a lot to take in." She said, blinking a few times. "I need a cigarette. Can you get me one? Just this once…"

Steve laughed, going to retrieve the packet he'd hidden behind the laundry detergent in the cupboard under the sink, 'MUM'S EMERGENCY FAGS' written on the front in permanent marker. Julie had followed him into the kitchen, turning on the stove to light the cigarette and hot footing it to the conservatory doors, sliding them open so she could stand outside in the garden.

When Finn had finished talking to Rae and walked back to the conservatory, his lovestruck grin was immediately replaced by baffled shock.

"Mum, what ya doing?! I thought you quit!" He walked to the doors, leaning outside to confront her. Julie looked at Finn, pointing at him with the two fingers holding the slowly burning cigarette.

"This is your fault. Next time you decide to go and fall in love with someone, you tell me, you understand! I know you're a quiet, secretive sod, but when something this big happens you need to fuckin' clue me in, alright?" She took another drag after she finished scolding him loudly. Finn looked behind him at Steve, who began to clear up the plates.

"What did you tell her, Dad?" Finn accused, eyebrows contorted in confused exasperation.

"Don't you look at your Dad, look at me." Julie continued. Finn complied, face slackening in shame. It'd been a long time since Julie had told Finn off, Steve thought, and every single time she did so in the past, Finn would look at his Mum in the same embarrassed way, like a rumbled puppy. Steve also noted that seeing the expression on his face at the age of 17 was adorably odd.

"Just promise me you won't keep me in the dark next time you're about to get a serious girlfriend, alright?" Julie concluded, and Steve watched as Finn nodded, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Mum…there won't be a 'next time', at least, I hope not." Finn said, smiling up at his Mum, embarrassed in a different way. Julie looked behind her through the conservatory window, sharing a silent "Aww!" with Steve, her hand clasped onto her chest. Finn rolled his eyes.

Steve could tell Julie was misting up as she stubbed out her half finished cigarette, pulling Finn down into the garden and bringing him into a long, tight hug. She was a little bit shorter than Finn, but not by much. When they parted, she gently slapped his cheek and made her way back inside.

"Right…need to give Jackie a ring to see if it's not too late to add another guest to her wedding party." She said.

"Mum…bloody hell! Don't!" Finn called from behind her, but Julie only let out an evil cackle, still on course to the phone.

It seems even a full english isn't enough to stop his Mum from embarrassing him, Steve thought fondly.


End file.
